




by Anonima-Traumada



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Language: Spanish
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-06-18 20:25:17
Rating: K+
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11732568/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5223866/Anonima-Traumada
Summary: De cierta forma, hay cosas que no se esperan... De verdad.





	

Disclaimer **: Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _no_ me pertenece **.**

∙∙∙∙⻮1 **ɪᴄᴛɪᴍᴀ⻰4∙∙∙∙**

Momoko devoró con ansiedad sus dulces mientras contemplaba oculta en una esquina del pasillo al chico cuyo pasatiempo —juntos con sus hermanos— era molestar la existencia de las demás personas.

Él se encontraba parado en una silla frente a la puerta y claramente podía ver el borrador de la pizarra de clase siendo puesto estratégicamente encima de la puerta para que cuando ésta fuera abierta por algún alumno o —seguramente— profesor, éste se cayera encima de la cabeza de la víctima.

Momoko negó con la cabeza y asintió para sí misma: no permitiría —esta vez— que él culminara con un satisfecho logro su tonta broma.

No _este_ día.

Con este pensamiento, guardo su bolsa desbordante de dulces en su bolso —ni siquiera habían entrado a la primera clase todavía— y se dirigió hacia el chico.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a él, de la nada los salones que se encontraban antes del chico se abrieron y lo único que pudo sentir Momoko fue la humedad de sus ropas al ser completamente mojadas.

Gritó sorprendida.

Escucho vagamente las risas escandalosas de sus compañeros.

Internamente suspiro.

Sabía que esto pasaría.

—¡Felicidades a los novios!

...Aunque no tan pronto.

Momoko se sonrojo hasta la medula. El chico de antes se le acercó con una clara sonrisa burlona y ahora que lo veía bien éste también se encontraba ciertamente con las ropas húmedas.

Las risas siguieron y el chico se paró frente a ella y le puso una mano encima de su cabeza mientras ella hacia un claro puchero indignado.

—Maldito Brick. Así que me distrajiste con tu tonta futura broma para que no pudiera prevenir todo esto.

El mencionado se rió y desparramo los pelirrojos cabellos de la chica.

Claramente no había pensado que sucedería todo esto tan pronto —él no se lo había dicho a nadie ¿quién diablos los había descubierto si apenas y llevaban dos miseros días saliendo?—, por lo que tampoco pudo predecir el baño de agua que se había llevado tanto él como Momoko.

Pero tampoco era lo suficiente amable para prevenir que ella no recibiera lo mismo.

Brick era _justo_ después de todo.

Miyako y Kaoru se le acercaron a Momoko claramente exigiendo una explicación ante todas esas risas escandalosas por parte de los demás —acababan de llegar— mientras la misma no paraba de ver a todas partes en busca de una salida para huir.

Cuando la encontró se echó a correr lejos de sus compañeros y sus mejores amigas, tomando la mano de Brick en el proceso.

Si sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes...

—Ah, Momoko...—empezó a decir Brick entre gritos.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

Incluso ella se dio cuenta de que tomar la mano del chico —siendo la primera vez— la hacía poner más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría? ¿Podrían tomarse de las manos por más tiempo? Se sentía bien.

Su imaginación sin limites empezó a hacer mella en su cabeza...

—Bonito sostén.

...Pero se fue al demonio ante aquellas palabras.

Bajó su mirada mientras paraba de correr —provocando que Brick chocara con ella y trastabillara en el proceso— y se encontró con su ropa mojada y transparentada mostrando clara y vergonzosamente su prenda intima.

Su cabeza explotó de la rojez de la vergüenza misma y se desmayó sin antes soltar un grito demasiado femenino.

Brick la tomó en brazos y rodó los ojos.

—Qué chica más escandalosa.

Por más estúpido que fuera, por más idiota que se viera ante los demás, incluso él podía amar.

Se llevo a su novia con un pensamiento claro en mente: esperaba que el borrador haya caído en venganza a la cabeza de alguno de los responsables del estado en el que estaban.

Claro que no sabría que a la persona que le había caído el mismo era a la pobre Miyako, que, como su amiga Momoko, había terminado desmayada y con una montaña de chicos luchando por llevarla a la enfermería de la secundaria.

Y eso que la amable y pobre Miyako no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido a los recientes novios. Es más, ni siquiera sabía qué les había pasado a ellos y también que tenían una relación amorosa desde hace pocos días —al igual que Kaoru.

Fue un día bastante escandaloso.

 _Oh, yeah._

* * *

 **End.**

Incluso yo sé que este drabble debe ser una mierda para se el primero desde hace mucho tiempo —creo que fue un año o cerca de él.

De todas formas, espero les haya gustado. Me quedó demasiado flojo para mi forma de escribir de ahora, puesto que me he desacostumbre a la pareja que antes me gustaba —aunque mucho más el BoomerxMomoko—.

Bueno, agradezco a mi hermano por ser tan pendejo y haberle dicho a uno de sus amigos mi nombre en esta página xD Gracias a él, fastidiada con la vida, me puse a escribir este drabble.

En fin.

¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Golpizas? xD  
No es que sea masoquista ni nada por el estilo LOL


End file.
